


On The Edge of The Light

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Singing, Song: Under Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Arthel is visiting Queen at Mountain Studios whilst they're recording Under Pressure with David Bowie.
Relationships: David Bowie & Original Male Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361284
Kudos: 8





	On The Edge of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I've not posted in SO LONG I know. But I just suddenly really wanted to post the instalment that come after this, so I have to get this one up first. I might try to get that one up over the weekend. I don't know, it's kind of massive!

_"And the lights in the sky,_

_The stars above they shine down on you and me,_

_Because, darling, we were meant to be."_

Unbeknownst to Arthel, who was running over a new song again in an empty studio, David Bowie had overheard his singing whilst on a break from recording with Queen and had come to investigate. His applause startled Arthel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," David apologised with a sheepish grin. "I just wanted to find out who was singing. You're very good."

Arthel stared at him, slightly shocked.

"Oh. Um... thank you," he replied, flustered, before standing up and offering David a hand over his guitar. "I'm Arthel Jenkins."

David smiled and shook Arthel's proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he told Arthel. "You're Freddie's Arthel, aren't you?"

A little hesitantly, Arthel nodded. 

"Yeah, I am," he confirmed. "He told you?"

"Even if he hadn't, I'd have been able to tell from the way he talks about you. But, yes, Freddie did tell me the two of you are in a relationship," David said, grinning. "Don't worry, love, I'm not going to go running to the press about it. I might be somewhat open about being bisexual, but I know why you're going under the radar."

Arthel felt himself relax at David's reassurance.

"Thank you," he thanked, before mentioning, "I know you're bisexual, you didn't have to say anything."

That made David laugh.

"At least somebody does!" he exclaimed. "I just like saying something about it every now and then to piss people off!"

Arthel gave a short guffaw at that.

"I like you! Can I keep you?" he exclaimed, pointing at David as he continued laughing.

David soon joined his laughter. When they calmed down, David gestured at Arthel's guitar.

"What were you working on when I got here?" he asked, curious.

Arthel sat down again and picked up his notepad.

"Just a few bits and pieces I finished writing before I left London," he replied, hesitantly offering the notepad to David. "I want to try to get them finalised while I'm here because Fred's been trying to get me to record a demo over here for a few months now."

Eyebrows raised, David looked up from the lyrics at Arthel.

"You're not signing to anyone?" he asked, incredulously.

Arthel shook his head. "I tried, about ten years ago, but nobody wanted me," he replied. "Freddie and Brian have been trying to convince me to put myself out there again for years, and... guess they finally persuaded me."

David grinned and waved a hand dismissively.

"Label reps can be deaf sometimes," he told Arthel. "Can I hear something else?"

"Absolutely," he agreed, before nodding at the notepad in David's hand. "Anything you want to hear from there?"

Pondering, David looked at the hard cover of the pad, before eventually placing it on the table he was leaning against.

"Whatever you want to do for me, love." he said with an encouraging smile.

Grinning, Arthel nodded and played the first chord on his guitar. About halfway through the song, Arthel caught sight of Freddie in the doorway, and the corner of his mouth curved upwards a little more. Once the song was over, he flushed at the two people clapping; his partner and one of his favourite musicians.

"I have to say, darling, I'm a little jealous," Freddie teased. "A private performance?"

"Ask, and you shall receive!" Arthel joked back. "Besides, don't you hear me singing enough?"

"Absolutely not," Freddie insisted, smiling at his partner adoringly, before glancing at David. "He's a bit of a fan of you, if he hasn't already mentioned it."

David grinned at Arthel as though he'd learned his deepest, darkest secret. "No, he hasn't."

At Freddie's teasingly questioning look, Arthel shrugged.

"I didn't want to make things awkward." he explained, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Never." David assured him.

"Sheepishly, Arthel chuckled.

"Now," Freddie said, clapping his hands together. "Me and the boys are getting pizza for lunch, if you'd like to join us."

Both Arthel and David's faces lit up at the mention of lunch.

"Absolutely!" Arthel eagerly agreed, at the same time David said, just as eagerly, "Sounds good!"

They followed after a cackling Freddie.


End file.
